1. Technical Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to input devices, and more particularly, to input devices that can be used in handheld devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices, such as mobile communication devices, may be used by individuals in a variety of settings due to the portability of these devices. For example, individuals may use their mobile devices while at work, home, or in transit from one location to another location. As a result, individuals may find it convenient to carry their mobile devices with them substantially all of the time.
Since individuals may have their mobile devices with them in many situations, these individuals may find it convenient if the mobile devices can be used to perform functions other than receiving or making calls. For example, individuals may find it convenient to play recorded songs on their mobile devices or to play games on their mobile devices when not engaged in a communication session.
Individuals may find keypads on mobile devices cumbersome to use when mobile devices are used for applications other than placing or receiving calls. For example, keypads on mobile devices may be configured to allow the user to enter numbers into the mobile device for performing particular functions. As a result, individuals may need to memorize special sequences when using a keypad for non-calling functions, such as remembering that key “5” causes a song to play, while key “6” causes a song to pause.